Accelerator pedal control devices having a damper element used to dampen the pedal actuation movement and the pedal retraction movement of the pedal element, and a control unit connected to a sensor element, to further dampen the pedal actuator movement under specific conditions, are known. A device of this type mentioned above is known from DE 298 05 253 U1. There, the pedal is connected to a piston rod of a piston of a hydraulic cylinder. Its cylinder element is filled with a hydraulic liquid. A hydraulic line is connected to the cylinder element beyond the highest and lowest position of the piston. A hydraulic valve, which is controlled by a decision logic, is located in the hydraulic line. The decision logic is designed as a programmable computing unit. Connected to the microcomputer unit is a distance sensor. The valve is controlled corresponding to the distance measured by the sensor, which in turn controls the flow of the hydraulic oil.
Though use of the valve makes actuation of the gas pedal element more difficult by reducing the flow rate of the hydraulic oil, the uniform rise of the required exertion of force is not sufficient to alert the motorist of a dangerous situation. In addition, the design of the accelerator pedal with the controllable hydraulic cylinder is too elaborate.